You're Right There Beside Me
by catniphawthorne
Summary: 'Please don't let me go, I desperately need you' A pissed off dance teacher, oops I did it again, one too many tequila shots and it all feels like a lame ass 80's movie cliche.


a/n; fucking fallen in love with this couple, seriously they're awesome (not as awesome as st berry but y'know). so yeah I decided to write this little one shot in honour of brochel, I am going to enjoy the short lived awesomness of brochel before the writers force finchel upon us and fuck it up as they always do. anywho I hope you enjoy it and check out my other glee one shot (a blainchel fic that made me sob when I wrote it). so yeah enjoy! song recommendations- meteor shower by owl city.

* * *

When she asks him for help he doesn't even hesitate, he avoids his teacher to skip class and has one of his friends take notes for him, he isn't bothered that he's missing Theory Practice 101 but takes steps not to fall behind (he is going to be a star after all). He isn't sure why he drops everything to help her, he just knows he likes something about her, something about the way she is, and if he's honest it's embarrassing the amount of time's he has looked at the photo of the two of them (now posted to Rachel's facebook). It's the light he sees in her, the goodness that seems to radiate from her, again he isn't sure how she has captured him so, but he knows he's trapped and hence when she asks to meet for rehearsal during lunch he's the first to show and last to leave, though he plays it cool and makes excuses (he doesn't want to seem too eager now).

The number looks good, she's got a killer voice and the dance moves are planned well; sexy enough to be provocative but not to look cheap. The costumes are simple and the piece is put together flawlessly; he can't quite understand how Cassandra July (or Medusa July as the Juniors call her) can see a flaw in her, how she can think this girl won't go on to shine like a star; he knows she won't only go onto shine, but she will be the brightest star in the sky, he has no doubt in that, and he admires the fact that she doesn't doubt her talent either. He likes people who go for what they want, and Berry? She is the clearest example he has seen of that in a long time, most of the students in his class don't attend classes, and half dropped out after Freshman year, NYADA really does weed out the failures, Brody is just thankful that he managed to stick it out, and he knows Rachel will as well.

They perform the number better than in rehearsal, she moves to the music, using the dancers as a second skin, her voice hits every note and her sex appeal is off the charts, every time she struts and smiles the audience smiles with her, someone how they all seem to fit in the palm of her hand, loving her within moments of the number. He struggles to focus on the front, rather than just drinking her in throughout, he notices the other males (and a few of the females) are enraptured by her also, for some reason that bothers him, and that's when he realises he has it bad, fucking bad.

Throughout the number he finds it hard to concentrate which has never been a problem for him, so it feels weird. His hand's linger slightly on the skin of her hips, his fingers flick as he places them against her crotch, his breath is warm on her neck and he swears he hears her moan as his hands slide down her sides. His temptation to simply throw her over his shoulder and leave now is overwhelming but he fights the urge instead battling through the number, pride surging through him as her confidence grows. Everyone is cheering as it ends and Rachel's smile is something to make his heart stop, he winks at her as she glances at him before turning back to the front his smile slightly smug now, he knows they fucking rocked it.

When Medusa starts to scream at her and Rachel leaves in tears Brody feels furious; how on earth could she find flaw in that? It was everything Rachel had to prove, without being sleazy or cheap. He feels' the anger boiling up and quickly stands his chair falling out from under him, he doesn't yell as she was instead simply stating Medusa had no idea what she was going on about, he leaves before she can chuck him out, the class cheering him out, he hears her shrieking once again behind him and rolls his eyes at the sound of the she devil. He shuts the door behind him and places his arm around her, he slings her bag over his shoulder and places a kiss to her forehead; they head off to the local coffee shop, nothing like a latte to put the lid on a perfect under-appreciated performance.

At the coffee shop she asks for something stronger and he agrees taking her hand in his as though it is the most natural thing in the world; and to him it is. He smirks as she blushes before running her across the street to a local bar that is cheap on drinks and lax on ID, they slowly drink their way through the bars store of vodka and Malibu before doing tequila shots as night falls. At this point he's feeling fairly sloshed, his movements clumsy and his words slurred, but he has nothing on Rachel, who's arms and head are slumped across his lap, his giggles shriek like in a response to a joke he told about 10 minutes ago; he can't even remember the joke, a slight indication to him he should get Rachel home and he also should be heading back to his apartment. As he stands he feels the ground swaying beneath him but manages to keep it steady as he hauls Rachel up, supporting her to his waist with a firm arm and strong hand. He considers where to go before realising he has no idea how to get to hers, his it is; oh god what a cliche.

She doesn't make it easy for him as they head out, she keeps slumping over, giggling constantly at something he has no idea about. They walk down the road at snail pace, constantly falling from side to side; eventually even in his drunken state he sweeps her up into his arms and continues onward back to his apartment in lower Manhattan. The giggling soon stops and he feels her hair tickling his chin, her head on his chest, he holds her close as the cold begins to bite at him; sobering him considerably but having no apparent effect on Rachel as she begins to describe how much of a douche her ex boyfriend (Finn or simply Dick as Brody likes to call him) is, he nods along with everything she said before she eventually erupts in more giggles until they reach the front door of his apartment, Rachel apparently now too paralytic to even notice where she is, he finally gets her through the door and into the bedroom.

Now in his bedroom he imagined Rachel here in different circumstances, he imagined kissing her, sleeping next to her (and yes in the non literal sense sleeping with her), but instead he has her sprawled across his bed in her dance kit and her ballet shoes; giggling constantly and rolling across his sheets. He smirks at her and tucks her in (he is cringing at how 80's high school movie this is, but wouldn't dare take advantage of her in this state). He has her under the sheets as she pulls him down and he shakes his head, for a movement she looks hurt before he kicks of his shoes and tucks in next to her, soon enough his arms go round her and she seems to accept what he's saying without him actually saying anything. Another kiss to the forehead and he grins at her, god she's fucking beautiful, and if she wasn't so drunk he would be trying very hard to get into her pants at this moment in time.

"Sleep Rachel"  
She nods then and settles down on his chest before he snuggles down too; they both have classes in the morning (with none other than fucking Medusa July) but he ignores it, they can miss another class, though they have Tibideaux in the afternoon and neither of them are brave enough to not show up for hers. He smirks then and turns the lamp off next to his bed, again it feels like a fucking lame ass cliche, but at the same time it feels kinda good, and he knows in the morning he won't go back to admiring from a far, aiming to please her and being subtle about his advances, come tomorrow he's in full charm mode and Rachel Berry will be his...he's fucking certain of it.

* * *

d'you like it? think I should write more of these two?

please check out my other stories if you're a hp/tvd/got/thg fan!

and please, please, please review, will make my day!:3


End file.
